onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Neowitch/700 - Breakfast at Mugiwara's
Why, hey there, you sexy, sexy people! This is Neo back with a chapter review. I intended to write a review for last weeks chapter already but I was busy gathering stuff for my job application. It's probably for the best, though. I would have fandrooled about Robin's boobs most of the time anyway. Cover: This cover story is so lame and random, unless something really grand happens, I refuse to comment on it. So, word about Dofy's retirement from the Shichibukai is spreading across the world. And we get to see some more prominent characters reading the newspapers, including Bonney, Jinbe and Kid. Glad to see Bonney in her usual bad mood, munching on a pizza. I missed ya, gurl! And then there's Kid of course. Now, I don't know who exactly is talking there but whoever it is took the words out of my head: How the F*CK does the newspaper know about the alliances between Kid, Hawkins and Apoo and Luffy and Law?! I can deal with that random camera guy taking pictures of people when they least expect it, but this is ridiculous... Back to the important information: We learn that Kid, Hawkins and Apoo formed their alliance for the same reason Luffy and Law did, to take on a Yonko. And I have two questions to this: 1. Who will it be this time? and 2. Is trying to fight a Yonko the new black? It must be a thing if so many people jump the anti-Yonko wagon these days. I kinda hope they are on Kaidou as well 'cause that would lead to a hell lot of chaos, which would be totally awesome. But that's just me. Anyway, next we see Law contacting Quixote's sex line. Unfortunately, all the whoes quit after Dofy's retirement and so he has to answer the call himself. Major letdown for Law, Luffy seems cool with it, though. Okay, seriously, I can't decide whether I find Luffy thinking that Doflamingo talks about meat to be funny or randomly retarded. You gotta commend Dofy on keeping his good mood after all the shit that happened, though. ... this can't be good. So, after a lot of talking we get to the really important part of this chapter: BREAKFAST! Yeah, I find Law suddenly behaving like the Straw Hats and being shocked upon realizing it f*cking hilarious. I don't care if he's a captain himself. I want Luffy to take the guy with him. It'd be fun! We learn that Kin went to Dressrosa with Pervinosuke and two other people before, even though he refuses to tell why. One of his comrades apparently drowned and the other got captured by Doflamingo's men while giving Kin a chance to escape. It goes without saying that Luffy wants to help Kin save the poor sap. And as always, Law is being a hater. (God, I love this guy!) Also, Bepo is alive! On the Marine side, people are discussing Doflamingo's retirement again. More precisely its effect on the balance of the world. And we get a list of who's currently holding the position of a Shichibukai. As everyone predicted, Buggy is now one of them. Woot! Further, there is another character who's identity is currently unknown to us. The chapter ends with some slug guy hitting on Baby 5 and HOLY MOTHERF*CKING SH*T ON A SANDWICH!!! Doflamingo somehow managed to get his dirty paws on the respawned Mera Mera no Mi. Hell yeah! Sh*t is so going to go down! All in all, not the most epic chapter but certainly one that gave us tons and tons of information. Well, that's it from me for now. PS: Noticed the bunnies? Category:Blog posts